Come What May
by Cooey
Summary: B/V. Rating will go up in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own, or even pretend to own, DB/DBZ/GT. I am making no money from this story.  
  
This story is the beginning of yet another foray into the most curious relationship on DBZ. Enjoy! And review at your leisure. Cooey  
  
Come what may.  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
'At least the fridge is always full', the saiyan Prince muttered to himself grumpily.  
  
To say that he was pissed would be an understatement. His dissatisfaction seemed to grow with each passing day. His training was intense, never wavered. And for what? All this time and he still hadn't attained his goal. What was he missing? Passion: he had that; ambition : in spades; drive: when hadn't he been a driven person? He had always known which path his life should take. But, now that he thought about it, was he really as much in control as he pretended? Just thinking back to his life with Frieza: he had thought he was in control then, but he had been misinformed. A pawn.  
  
"Grrr . this sort of thinking isn't getting me anywhere"  
  
"Talking to yourself? Must be desperate for company"  
  
"Not desperate enough for yours, woman."  
  
"Oh ho, who's in a bad mood today? Hn, make that every day."  
  
"Woman must you keep babbling. Just shut up and let me eat in peace."  
  
"You won't be eating in peace, I don't think you have 'peace' even when you're alone."  
  
"When I want you're opinion on myself, I'll ask."  
  
"Why bother asking when I'm offering freely?"  
  
"WOMAN.!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, chill out Vegeta. I'm going."  
  
With that Bulma walked out of the kitchen, taking a glass of drink with her.  
  
Vegeta watched her walk away. She was so weak he could vapourise her without the slightest effort. Did that earn him any respect? No, she just sashayed around him as if he posed her no threat. 'Grr . these humans. No one has the awe they should for the Prince of the Saiyans. Stupid humans - they live or die by my whim.'  
  
This thought made the Saiyan perk up a bit. 'I must never forget who I am. My life is my purpose. My will to be the strongest and defeat all who stand in my way is all I need. Nothing else matters.'  
  
An image of Bulma laughing as she talked on the phone suddenly popped into his mind. Why did he find her so attractive? 'Humph, get back to your training, Vegeta. Don't waste your time thinking about worthless humans.' He left the kitchen and made his way to the Gravity machine.  
  
  
  
Reviews welcome!! 


	2. Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or even pretend to own, DB/DBZ/GT. I am making no money from this story.  
  
Enjoy! And review at your leisure.  
  
Come What May  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Leaves blowing away in the wind. The sorrow that we tried to hide. Uncertainty. Goku does not return. Wait, that must mean he's alive somewhere. And then it happens. I can't believe my ears when I hear him. Vegeta. He has an evil genius for survival.  
  
I feel prompted to invite him home. We are providing a place for the Nameks - how can I just leave him here? Alone? At least if he's at C.Corps we can keep an eye on him. So now I have the Saiyan Prince as a permanent houseguest. I suppose I forgot he wouldn't be leaving with the Nameks! Actually, I don't think I'd even considered the long-term.  
  
I don't believe in people taking advantage of me - and everyone knows I have no fear speaking my mind - but even I couldn't help but be amazed when I led the smelly Vegeta by the nose to the bathroom! I don't think I'll ever forget that day! The insulting manner he uses to everyone is just abominable, yet it also makes me want to chuckle: or throttle him! Vegeta lives with me in my house and I am living to tell the tale. Is it possible that this is the same Prince we so feared when he first came to earth? It is so amazing how things have turned around.  
  
I glance out the window to the Gravity machine. Of course it is on and Vegeta must be working himself to near death. Talk about focussed! Actually, it's a quality I understand - I feel the same about my work. The thing with Vegeta is that we can never be quite sure about his intentions. I mean, why is he doing this? I have to admit sometimes I have this niggling doubt that he has another motive besides defeating the androids. Actually he makes it no secret that he would like to take Goku's place as strongest in the universe. As if Goku cares who is the strongest, or any of us either, really. No individual has won our battles alone. We have always worked together to get out of tight spots.  
  
I realise I've been staring out the window for over ten minutes. I have to get back on track with work, not thinking about Vegeta. Why am I thinking about him anyway? Actually, sometimes I'm amazed by my own audacity. The other day I laid a hand on his arm as I moved around him to get to the cupboard. Often I throw teasing quips in his direction. He doesn't necessarily repay these moments of normalcy with the devastating ridicule he once showed. Even if he doesn't respond or anything it's progress to the total aloofness he used to shroud himself with when he first arrived. Where is the lunatic that was obsessed with cleansing our planet? I suppose you could say that Vegeta is becoming 'a person' to me, not the killing machine who threatened our very existence. Sometimes I just wonder . aargh! There I go again! Stop the Saiyan obsessing!  
  
---ooOOOoo---  
  
Bulma settled in to her project for the day. She was already working overtime but since it was her company, she pretty much worked as she pleased. When she got consumed by a new design she was tireless till it was completed and fully functional. No one could fault her dedication. The other warriors were amused by the easy relationship that she had built up with Vegeta. He was still rude to her at the best of times, but no one expected otherwise. This was Vegeta, after all.  
  
Even though he wouldn't dare put it into words, Vegeta was developing a grudging respect for the earth female. She had no physical strength or fighting ability, yet she always held her own through all the adventures with the other warriors. And he knew that she had faced certain death numerous times. Vegeta often watched her as she went about her work. She was vice-pres in a huge company. She didn't just take a place on the board- room table but was a driving inventor for the Corporation. And between her work commitments she found time to attend to his training equipment - often inventing new technology for him to use. She designed gadgets to help with whatever next inevitable threat might be coming. She had her own method of ensuring survival.  
  
What Bulma and Vegeta didn't realise was that slowly they were becoming friends. So they argued - alot - and shouted furiously at each other nearly every day, but this had become normal. This was reality for both of them now.  
  
---ooOOOoo--- 


End file.
